It is well known to include temperature sensing devices, such as diodes, with semiconductor devices, and especially power semiconductor devices. For example, the use of a diode, integrated with a power MOSFET device, to sense the temperature of the power MOSFET while it is in use is well known. In this case, the forward voltage of the diode is proportional to the temperature of the diode and so by monitoring the forward voltage across a diode integrated with the power device, the temperature of the power device can be monitored. This is useful, for example, when tracking the device's temperature during operation to enable the device to be safely and rapidly shutdown in case of emergency, for example due to a high inrush current caused by a faulty load.
Traditionally, such temperature sensing diodes are located nearest the heat generating portion of the semiconductor device, and as a result can impact the performance of such devices, for example, by reducing specific turn on resistances of these devices. Accordingly, there is a desire to manufacture an improved semiconductor device with an integrated temperature sensing device.
Furthermore, there is a desire to manufacture an improved diode for integration with a semiconductor device.